Der Rabe
by LDLFF
Summary: Frankreich im Jahr 1916: Eine versprengte Gruppe deutscher Soldaten trifft in einem einsamen Wald auf einen sonderbaren Arzt und seinen Raben. (Autorisierte Übersetzung von "Der Rabe" von johnsarmylady)


******Entstehungsgeschichte: ********Beim Lesen der Geschichte "Unkindness" von johnsarmylady kam mir ein Lied in den Sinn, das ich von den Pfadfindern kenne: "Der Rabe" von Nobby und Toni vom DPBM. Als ich johnsarmylady davon erzählte, bat sie mich den Text für sie ins Englische zu übersetzen. Daraus entstand dann die Idee für diese Geschichte. Um den Kreis zu schließen, hat sie mir erlaubt, ihre Geschichte ins Deutsche zu übersetzen.**

******Um die besondere Stimmung dieser Geschichte zu verstehen, empfehle ich euch das Lied "Der Rabe" vor dem Lesen anzuhören. Meine Lieblingsversion (instrumental) ist auf Youtube bei MrGammler zu finden. Dort gibt es auch den Text und weitere Infos.**

xXx

Foncquevillers, Frankreich, 1916

Der Kampf um das Dorf war lang und blutig gewesen und die britischen Truppen hatten an diesem Tag mehr als nur ein bisschen Glück gehabt. Nun fiel die Nacht über den rötlich verfärbten Matsch des Schlachtfelds.

Vier Soldaten des 9. Badischen Infanterie-Regiments Nr. 170 trugen ihren verwundeten Hauptmann in den angrenzenden Wald von Gommecourt. Im Durcheinander der Schlacht waren sie von ihrem Bataillon getrennt worden. So schnell wie die unterschiedlichen Verletzungen und die Tragbahre aus Zeltbahnen es zuließen, bewegten sie sich auf den Schutz des Waldes zu.

"Hier sollten wir sicher genug sein."

Der Gefreite Kappel seufzte und bedeutete seinen Kameraden, die Trage abzulegen. Bauer, Kaufmann und Ritter ließen den verletzten Mann vorsichtig zu Boden sinken. Dann sahen sie den Gefreiten an und warteten auf weitere Anweisungen.

Kappel blickte sich um, betrachtete ihre Umgebung und überlegte, wie sie das Beste aus der Lage machen konnten. Da alle vier Soldaten ihr Gepäck bei sich hatten, wies er Bauer und Ritter an, ein Lager für den Hauptmann herzurichten. Er selbst und Kaufmann spannten die Segeltuchbahnen. Kappel befestigte mit seinem Gürtel die Spitze an einem Ast über ihnen und verkündete: "Das sollte reichen, um unser Feuer abzuschirmen."

Als das provisorische Zelt gesichert war, machten sie Feuer und begannen, aus ihren kargen Rationen ein Abendessen zuzubereiten.

xXx

"Was war das?", zischte Ritter, sprang auf und blickte in das Astgewirr über ihnen. Der Mond hing wolkenverhangen am Himmel und die Schatten um das Zelt herum wirkten dadurch nur noch beklemmender.

"Wo?" Kaufmann lehnte sich hinüber, um über die Schulter seines Kameraden zu sehen.

Plötzlich ertönte hoch über ihnen ein Geräusch, das wie 'lock, lock' klang und der Schatten eines großen Vogels kreiste über den Wipfeln der Bäume. Ritter griff zu seinem Gewehr und zielte auf den Vogel, aber Kappel hielt ihn zurück: "Wenn Sie schießen, ziehen Sie Aufmerksamkeit auf uns. Es ist nur ein Vogel. Er wird sich bald irgendwo niederlassen." Er goss sich aus dem Topf noch etwas Kaffee in seinen Becher.

Auf der anderen Seite des Feuers stand Bauer Wache und summte leise ein Volkslied. Allmählich stimmten die anderen ein und sangen leise mit. Im Zelt stöhnte der Hauptmann ab und zu und murmelte im Fieberwahn.

Wieder hörten sie über sich das schaurige 'lock, lock' und als sie der Schatten des Vogels streifte, setzte sich der Verletzte plötzlich auf und wühlte ungeachtet seiner Wunden nach seinem Gewehr.

"Nein, Hauptmann Weissmüller, Sie dürfen sich nicht bewegen. Liegen Sie still! Ruhen Sie sich aus!" Kappel glitt hinüber, um den Offizier zu beruhigen. Durch die hektischen Bewegungen in ihrem Unterschlupf waren die anderen drei näher getreten. Als sie sich wieder zum Feuer drehten, erstarrten sie.

Auf der anderen Seite der Flammen stand ein kleiner blonder Mann in der Uniform der britischen Armee. Er trug sein Marschgepäck auf dem Rücken und auf seiner Schulter einen großen Raben.

Einen Moment lang bewegte sich niemand. Dann hob Bauer sein Gewehr und zielte auf den Kopf des Soldaten. Der Vogel schrie und streckte den Kopf nach vorne, als wolle er den Deutschen für seine Tat schelten.

"Psst, Sherlock." Der Engländer hob mit einem Lächeln seine Hand, um den wütenden Vogel zu beruhigen. "Wir haben sie nur erschreckt. Sie haben keine Besucher erwartet."

"Besucher?" Kappel stand auf und starrte den Mann an. "Wer sind Sie und was tun Sie hier?"

Der Rabe flatterte zu einem niedrigen Ast, als der Soldat beide Hände hob, um zu zeigen, dass er keine Gefahr darstellte.

"Mein Name ist Captain John Watson vom Sanitätsdienst der Armee Ihrer Majestät." Er wies auf den Vogel. "Ich bin Arzt. Sherlock hat Sie gesehen und mich hergeführt."

"Sherlock?"

John nickte zu dem Raben hinüber, der damit beschäftigt war, seine blauschwarzen Federn zu putzen. Währenddessen beobachtete er die Männer aufmerksam aus einem Auge. "Er macht ein Geräusch, das wie 'lock' klingt. Als ich ihm begegnete, schrie er immer 'sher', bevor er 'lock' rief. Ich musste darüber lachen und begann, ihn Sherlock zu nennen. Der Name ist hängen geblieben." Während er sprach setze er vorsichtig seinen Rucksack auf dem Boden ab.

"Ich würde mir gerne Ihren Verwundeten ansehen", sagte John sanft, während er Kappel in die Augen sah. "Vielleicht kann ich ihm helfen."

Die Deutschen versperrten ihm misstrauisch den Weg, aber der Gefreite hatte etwas in den marine-blauen Augen des kleineren Mannes erblickt, etwas Altes, Zeitloses.

"Warum? Warum wollen Sie uns helfen? Wir sind Ihre Feinde."

"Ich bin Arzt, ..."

"Gefreiter Kappel."

"Danke. Wie ich gerade sagte, Gefreiter Kappel, ich bin Arzt und Sie haben hier einen schwer verletzten Mann und mehrere leichter Verwundete. Bitte lassen Sie mich sehen, ob ich es wenigstens Ihrem ... Ihrem Hauptmann? bequemer machen kann." John Watson lächelte. "Sie sind nicht meine Feinde. Verletzung und Krankheit sind meine Feinde."

"Er ist unbewaffnet", flüsterte Ritter.

"Er ist nur ein Mann und wir sind vier. Vielleicht kann er Hauptmann Weissmüller helfen". Mit leiser Stimme und einem Auge auf dem britischen Offizier sprach sich Bauer für die medizinische Hilfe aus.

Kappel atmete tief durch, nickte und bedeutete dem Arzt, sich mit seiner Ausrüstung ins Zelt zu begeben.

"Ich habe eine Waffe." John blieb stehen und hob die Hände, als er auf der Höhe des Gefreiten ankam. Er nickte zu der Pistole, die in seinem Gürtel steckte. "Sie möchten sie vielleicht so lange an sich nehmen."

"Danke." Sie wechselten einen verständnisvollen Blick. Kappel trat aus dem Zelt hinaus und der Arzt trat ein.

Mit behutsamen Händen öffnete John die Uniform des deutschen Hauptmanns und nachdem er die Wunde begutachtet hatte, trat er wieder hinaus und hob einen Arm. Der Rabe schwang sich von seinem Sitzplatz auf dem Ast hinunter.

"Sherlock, ich brauche ein Antiseptikum. Kannst du etwas Knoblauch finden?" Der Vogel neigte den Kopf, klackte einige Male mit dem Schnabel, rief "lock" und stieß sich dann von Johns Arm ab, um sich auf den Weg in den tieferen, dunkleren Teil des Waldes zu machen.

John beschäftigte sich bis zu seiner Rückkehr damit, einen kleinen Topf mit Wasser über dem Lagerfeuer zu erhitzen.

"Sherlock und ich sind seit langem Gefährten", sagte er leise, während er arbeitete. "Er hat eine Gabe dafür Menschen aufzuspüren, die unsere Hilfe brauchen.

"Sie sind zusammen gereist?" Kappel sah dem Raben zu, der mit einem dicken Knoblauchzopf in den furchterregenden Krallen zurück zum Lagerplatz geflogen kam. Er ließ den Knoblauch in die ausgestreckte Hand des Arztes fallen und kehrte auf seinen Platz auf dem Ast zurück.

"Immer." John beeilte sich, einige Zehen zu häuten, zu zerschneiden und in das kochende Wasser fallen zu lassen. Er nahm den Topf vom Feuer und ließ ihn abkühlen. "Ich denke manchmal, ich habe mein ganzes Leben damit verbracht, ihm zu folgen." John zuckte mit den Schultern. "Vielleicht stimmt das auch. Ich kann mich wirklich nicht an eine Zeit erinnern, in der wir nicht gemeinsam durch die Straßen oder Wälder gejagt sind, immer auf der Suche. Manchmal haben wir Menschen wie Sie gefunden, manchmal Kinder... Manchmal konnte ich nichts mehr tun."

Wieder sah der Gefreite Jahre, Jahrzehnte des Leidens in diesen Augen. Er sah zu, wie der Arzt zügig die Wunden nähte und verband.

"Werden Sie mich auch die Wunden Ihrer anderen Männer behandeln lassen?"

"Danke." Es war kaum ein Flüstern zu nennen, aber John hörte es und bewegte sich sofort zu Ritter, dessen Schulter eine garstige Messerwunde abbekommen hatte.

Der Arzt bezauberte seine Zuhörerschaft mit einem anhaltenden Strom von Geschichten über die Abenteuer, die er mit seinem Freund Sherlock erlebt hatte, die vielen Länder, die sie bereist hatten und die Menschen, die ihnen unterwegs begegnet waren.

Die deutschen Soldaten teilten ihr karges Mahl mit ihm. Als Mitternacht herannahte, packte John seine medizinische Ausrüstung wieder in seinen Rucksack. Er stand auf und reckte sich. Er sah zu den Bäumen hinauf, machte ein leises Schnalzgeräusch mit der Zunge und bereitete sich darauf vor, dass Sherlock hinunter geglitten kam und sich wieder auf seine Schulter setzte.

"Wenn Sie bereit sind, sich mir anzuvertrauen, werde ich heute Nacht über Sie wachen. Sie benötigen Schlaf." Der englische Arzt sprach ruhig und sah auf die Soldaten hinab. "Ich verspreche, dass Sie in meiner Gegenwart sicher sein werden."

Mit schweren Augen rückten die Deutschen eng um das Feuer zusammen und fanden Trost in der Nähe ihrer Kameraden. Mit dem letzten wachen Gedanken wurde ihnen bewusst, dass der britsche Offizier perfektes Deutsch gesprochen hatte.

xXx

Als die Sonne aufging und ihre Strahlen zwischen die Bäume des Waldes von Gommecourt warf, weckte die Kälte des Morgengrauens die schlafenden Soldaten. Sie sahen sich betroffen um, doch es gab kein Zeichen von ihrem nächtlichen Besucher. Trotzdem waren sie unzweifelhaft noch immer sicher und von den vorbeiziehenden feindlichen Truppen nicht entdeckt worden.

Als sie nach ihrem Hauptmann sahen, stellten sie beruhigt fest, dass sein Fieber fast verschwunden war und seine Wunde nicht mehr blutete.

"Ist das wirklich passiert?", fragte Kaufmann mit einem verwirrten Stirnrunzeln.

"Nun, jemand hat meine Schulter versorgt", sagte Ritter. "Und der Hauptmann, jemand hat über ihn gewacht..."

"Es scheint..." Kappel beendete seinen Satz nicht, denn Bauer rannte auf sie zu und winkte aufgeregt.

"Gefreiter! Gefreiter Kappel! Das Bataillon! Das Bataillon zieht sich zurück! Sie ziehen am südöstlichen Rand des Waldes vorbei!"

Eine Reihe von Befehlen bellend schickte Kappel Bauer und Ritter aus, um das Bataillon abzufangen und Hilfe für ihren Hauptmann zu holen. Innerhalb einer Stunde verließen sie den Wald und wurden in den Reihen ihrer Kameraden willkommen geheißen.

Als Kappel später Bericht über ihre Nacht im Wald erstatte, sah er Inspiration suchend himmelwärts und erblickte über dem Saum des Waldes kreisend einen großen schwarzen Raben. Er lächelte, als dieser plötzlich aufstieg und rief.

"Lock, lock."

xXx

**A/N: Foncquevillers und der Wald von Gommecourt waren tatsächlich Schauplatz einer Schlacht im Juli 1916. Das RAMC (Royal Army Medical Corps) und die 5th Northumberland Fusiliers waren am ersten Weltkrieg beteiligt. Es gibt jedoch keine Aufzeichnungen darüber, ob sie an der Schlacht von Foncquevillers teilnahmen. Der Rest ist Fiktion, keine Geschichtsstunde. **

**Raben machen ein Geräusch, das wie "tock, tock" klingt. Mit ein bisschen künstlerischer Freiheit sind wir bei Sherlock.**

**xXx**

**Ü/N: Die Entstehungsgeschichte dieser Fanfiction ist oben beschrieben. Auch wenn die Geschichte lose auf dem Lied "Der Rabe" basiert, weise ich ausdrücklich darauf hin, dass keine Verbindung zwischen der deutschen Jugend- und Pfadfinderbewegung und militärischen oder paramilitärischen Gruppierungen impliziert werden soll. Die Geschichte dient der Unterhaltung und Autorin und Übersetzerin hoffen darauf, dass sich niemand angegriffen oder verletzt fühlt. Wir freuen uns beide über konstruktive Kritik. :)**


End file.
